1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a customized assembly of at least two osteosynthesis plates, for example straight I-shaped and/or L-shaped and/or cross-shaped and/or crow's-foot-shaped ones which are themselves customized according on the one hand to the operation to be carried out on one jaw or on both jaws of a patient and, on the other hand, according to the future anatomy of the patient.
It also relates to a method for implanting said customized assembly on the patient.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In the context of plastic surgery, in particular orthognatic and traumatic surgery or also during certain surgical interventions and notably during an osteosynthesis maxillo-mandibular intervention, it is known that the latter does not modify the occlusion or that it does not modify the occlusion relationships, whether it is total, i.e. by modifying an alveolar arch, or segmental, i.e. pertaining only to part of the ridge—it is always necessary to resort to setting osteosynthesis plates, i.e. fastening plates screwed between the bone parts that are then disjoined.
Such plates are well known, in particular from French patent published under No. 2,531,855 or also French patent published under No. 2,725,124.
These osteosynthesis plates, which are more and more often made of titanium, are bent by hand by the surgeon, with pincers, so that they adapt perfectly to the future anatomy of the patient.
It is also known how to make, on the basis of data from a scanner or an MRI, an osteosynthesis simulation thanks to which it is possible to electively move the maxillary and/or mandibular bone part forwards or backwards until the desired arrangement of the patient's teeth in relation to one another is achieved.
Before proceeding with such a dental occlusion operation, it is known how to simulate in advance the results of the operation on the patient and it is thus consequently possible to prepare customized osteosynthesis plates of various shapes that will have to be screwed at the appropriate places into the bone elements of one or both jaws of the patient, until the bone has healed up.
This preparation will itself lead, as has been stated by way of preliminaries, to all desired curvatures of the osteosynthesis plates, in order to adapt the latter perfectly to the future anatomy of the patient.
Having said this, and this problem having not been resolved yet, nothing will make it possible to guarantee that the surgeon will place exactly at the right place on the patient's jaw or jaws the osteosynthesis plates customized in advance.